celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Langford
' Bonita Melody Lysette "Bonnie" Langford' (22 July 1964) is an English actress, dancer and entertainer. She came to prominence as a child star in the early 1970s then she subsequently became a companion of Colin Baker and Sylvester McCoy's Doctor Who and has appeared on stage in various musicals such as Peter Pan: The Musical, Cats and The Pirates of Penzance. After a brief hiatus she has returned to screen and stage following her acclaimed performances on celebrity talent show Dancing on Ice. In 2009 Bonnie relocated to the United States, and now divides her time between New York and the United Kingdom. Early career and Doctor Who Langford attended The Arts Educational School and the Italia Conti Academy stage school. Her first stage appearance was at four months and her first public appearance was at 15 months when she danced in specially made ballet shoes. She first came to public attention when, aged 6, she won the talent show Opportunity Knocks. This led to early fame in the television series Just William, the 1974 Broadway revival of Gypsy, starring Angela Lansbury, the 1976 film Bugsy Malone and the 1977 film Wombling Free. At this time, she was associated with fellow child star Lena Zavaroni. Langford has also appeared in three Royal Variety Performances over the years. Between 1986 and 1987 Langford played the role of Mel, companion to both the Sixth and Seventh Doctors in the classic science fiction series Doctor Who. She returned to the role in 1993 for Dimensions in Time, a special charity Doctor Who/''EastEnders'' crossover episode as part of the BBC's Children in Need. She continues to reprise the role in audio dramas produced by Big Finish Productions (eleven to date, including the episodes The One Doctor and The Fires of Vulcan). Langford was a featured dancer in BBC One's popular light entertainment series The Hot Shoe Show which she co-presented with Wayne Sleep. On 23 October 2005, she performed in Children Will Listen, a 75th birthday tribute to Stephen Sondheim at the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane. Langford is a panto regular. Recent credits include: Prince Charming in Cinderella at theYvonne Arnaud Theatre, Guildford (2005/2006) & 'Peter' in Peter Pan at the Richmond Theatre in Surrey(2008/2009). Bonnie Langford is the aunt of Hollyoaks actress Summer Strallen. ''Dancing On Ice'' show and tour In 2006, Langford was a celebrity contestant in the first series of ITV's Dancing on Ice, partnering professional figure skater Matt Evers. Their routines were characterised by the dramatic lifts and tricks they performed and were amongst the most ambitious in the competitions. Viewers saw Langford bang her head as she was spun on the ice during rehearsals, illustrating the danger of some of the moves they were attempting. Their appearances were also notable for the differing reception they received from the panel of judges (which consistently voted them highly, awarding them the highest total scores and the only two maximum scores from individual judges) and the voting public (who twice placed them in the bottom two pairs, forcing a "skate off" to remain in the competition). They finished in third place overall. Langford and Evers appeared again on the programme in the one-off Champion of Champions show which followed series two. They were scored second overall by the judging panel but again the public vote was less favourable and they were amongst the four teams eliminated in the first round of the competition. Langford then toured with Torvill and Dean's Dancing on Ice: The Tour in 2007, a series of 41 shows in which she was the winner 27 times . Langford took part in the Dancing on Ice: The Tour in April and May 2008.Dancing on Ice 2008 tour Teamed with new skating partner Pavel Aubrecht she again impressed the judges and fans with two new superb routines, however the competition was extremely high with four of the other celebrities also winning shows as well and in the end Bonnie won 4 of the 49 shows on the tour. Her record of 27 wins set on the 2007 tour was broken on the 2009 tour by Ray Quinn who scored 35/39 wins. Since Dancing on Ice Langford's appearance on Dancing on Ice sparked a regeneration in her career. She returned to the West End theatre in April 2006 (for the first time since 1998) playing the murderess Roxie Hart in the long-running West End musical Chicago and again in Dec 2007-Feb 2008 in the same role, also in 2006-7 she appeared in the Birmingham and Plymouth tours of Guys and Dolls playing Miss Adelaide Adams, a dance hall hostess. Starting in 2006 she has also been touring with Sandi Toksvig in a two-woman theatrical show called Short and Curly. She has also made a number of guest appearances on television, including Agatha Christie's Miss Marple on ITV (playing Betty Johnson alongside Brian Conley in the episode By the Pricking of My Thumbs, February 2006), The Catherine Tate Show (late 2006), Supermarket Sweep with Dale Winton (February 2007) and the children's programme Hider in the House (March 2007). In July 2007 she was a judge on the ITV series Baby Ballroom: The Championship. Starting on 16 February 2008, Bonnie was 1 of 5 celebrities making up team Ant for their new team game Ant versus Dec in Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway. She survived right up until the final edition, reaching the semi final stage & just missing out on the final which was eventually won by team Dec. From summer 2009 Bonnie again appeared in Chicago as Roxie Hart in Canada & also on Broadway in New York from September - November 2009 (Bonnie returning to Broadway for the first time in 35 years) & again at the Cambridge Theatre in London's West End in Dec 2009 - Jan 2010. Bonnie performed at the famous Birdland (Jazz Club) in New York in February 2010. Criticism Langford received a fair amount of criticism in her early career, as she had been widely perceived as over-precocious. Noel Coward reportedly made the comment after seeing a play in which the young Langford appeared, and in which a horse had also defecated on the stage, "If they had shoved the child's head up the horse's arse they would have solved two problems at once.""You might recall Noel Coward on Bonnie Langford..." in Langford herself told interviewer Michael Parkinson on his television chat show, that Coward had said the best way to improve the play was to "cut the second half and the child's throat!" Charity work and personal life Langford has supported the BBC's Children in Need appeal, appearing on the telethon in 1983, 1987 and 1993. During her 1987 appearance, her friends pledged a substantial sum to the charity in return for her having her ears pierced for the first time ever. She accepted the challenge, had her ears pierced live on the show, and her friends donated the money. She was also involved in Comic Relief appeal (2007), appearing in the video for the charity single I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers, Peter Kay and Matt Lucas. She has also appeared in celebrity versions of game shows to support Childline when she played in Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? alongside Anton Du Beke in December 2006, and the CdLs Foundation on both The Weakest Link in January 2007 (which she won) and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, this time alongside Jason Gardiner, in January 2008. Langford lives with her husband, fellow actor Paul Grunert (most notable for appearances in ChuckleVision) whom she married in Mauritius in 1995,"Biography for Bonnie Langford" in his daughter from a previous marriage, and their daughter Biana Jay (born 2000, Westminster, London).Births England and Wales 1984-2006 TV & film appearances ;Television * Dancing on Ice Series 5 -(Preview Show & Programme 5 ) - ITV 1 - (2010) - Herself - (Archive Footage) '' * ''This Morning (TV series) - ITV 1 - (Nov 2009 & Jan 2010) - (Holiday Quiz Segment) - Herself (Presenter) * Dancing on Ice: The Story of Bolero with Torvill and Dean - (2009) - ITV 1 - Herself * Doctor Who: Confidential - 'The Eleventh Doctor'- (TV,Archive Footage) -2009 - Melanie Bush * The Paul O'Grady Show- Channel 4 - (2008 & 2006,2 Episodes) - Herself * Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway- ITV 1 - (2008) - Herself * Hotel Babylon (2008) - BBC 1 - Scarlett Senior * Hollioaks Special:Summer's Got a Secret - (2008) - Herself * Top 50 Showbiz Comebacks - (2008) - Herself * Britannia High - (2008) - Herself * Ready Steady Cook (2008) - BBC 1 - Herself * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? - ITV 1 - (2008) - Herself (Dancing On Ice Special) * Little Girl Lost - (Video,Archive Footage)- 2007 - Melanie Bush * Baby Ballroom: The Championship- ITV 1 - (2007) - Herself (judge) * Dancing on Ice: Champion of Champions - ITV 1 - (2007) - (Herself, finishing in 3rd place) * Hider in the House - BBC 2, CBBC - (2007) - Herself * Dancing on Ice Exclusive - ITV 1 (2006, 2007) - Herself * Supermarket Sweep - ITV 1 (2007) - Herself * The Weakest Link - BBC 1 - (2007) - Herself (Finishing as the Winner) * The Daily Politics Show - BBC 2 - Herself * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? - ITV 1 - (2006, 2008) - Herself * Strictly Dance Fever - BBC 1 - (2006) - Herself - (Advisor to the Contestants) * Loose Women - ITV 1 - (2006) - Herself * The Extra Factor - (2006) - Herself * The Catherine Tate Show - BBC 2 - (2006) - Herself * Schools's Out - (2006) - Herself * Agatha Christie's Marple: By the Pricking of My Thumbs - ITV 1 - (2006) - Betty Johnson * Dancing on Ice - ITV 1 - (2006) - (Herself, finalist, finishing in 3rd place) * A Celebration Of The Sound Of Music - BBC 1 - (2005) - Herself (Performer) * The Wright Stuff - (2005) - (Guest) Herself *''This Morning (TV series)'' - (2004–2009,5 Episodes) - Herself *''Through the Keyhole'' - ITV 1 - (2004) - Herself * Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two - BBC 2 - (2004) - Herself * The 100 Greatest Musicals - (2003) - Herself *''Comic Relief:Say Pants To Poverty - BBC 1 - (2001) - Herself'' * The RDA aka 'The Recommended Daily Allowance' - (2001) - Herself (Singer) * Mirrorball- BBC 1 - (2000) - Herself * Esther - BBC 2 - (1999–2000, 2 Episodes) - Herself * Goodnight Sweetheart : How I Won the War - BBC 1- (1999) - Nancy Potter * Call My Bluff - (1999) - Herself * Blondes: Diana Dors - (1999) - Herself * The Frank Skinner Show - (1995) - Herself * Doctor Who: Dimensions in Time - BBC 1 - (1993) - Melanie Bush * Surprise Surprise - ITV 1 - (1992,1997) - Herself * Resistance Is Useless - (TV,Archive Footage) - (1992) - Melanie Bush *''Noel Coward's Tonight at 8.30 - 'Family Album' - BBC 1 - (1991) - Emily'' *''Doctor Who: The Colin Baker Years - (Video,Archive Footage) - 1991 - Melanie Bush'' *''Comic Relief'' - BBC 1 - (1988) - Herself *''Children in Need'' (1987) - BBC1 - Herself *''Saturday Superstore(1987) - BBC 1 - Herself *''Open Air - (1987) - Herself * Doctor Who (1986 to 1987)- BBC 1 - Melanie Bush ** Dragonfire (1987) ** Delta and the Bannermen (1987) ** Paradise Towers (1987) ** Time and the Rani (1987) ** The Trial of a Time Lord (1986) *''The Worst Witch'' - ITV 1 - (1986 TV Movie) - (Sung the Theme Tune 'Growing Up Isn't Easy') *''Blue Peter'' - BBC 1 - Herself *''This Is Your Life'' - ITV 1 - (1986) - Presenter Eamonn Andrews - Herself *''Rainbow - ITV 1 - (1986) - (Film footage as Peter Pan)'' *''Whose Baby? -(TV) - Herself - (Panellist) - 1985 '' *''The Saturday Starship''- ITV 1 - (1984/85) - (Children's TV Show)- Herself (Presenter) *''Give Us A Clue'' - ITV 1 - Herself * The Adventure Game - BBC 2 - (1984) - Herself *''The Keith Harris Show - ITV 1 - (1984) - Herself'' *''Blankety Blank'' - BBC 1 - (1884) - Herself *''The Sooty Show'' - ITV 1 - 'Ballet Lesson' - (1983) - Herself * The Hot Shoe Show- BBC 1 - (1983,1984) * Children in need - BBC 1 - (1983) - Herself * The Royal Variety Performance - (1982,1983 & 1990) - Herself *''Lena And Bonnie - 1978 - Herself'' * Just William - ITV 1 - (1977) - Violet Elizabeth Bott * Junior Showtime - ITV 1 - (1970 to 1974) *''Opportunity Knocks'' - ITV 1 - (1970) - Herself ;Film * Wombling Free (1977) aka Wombling Free: The Movie (UK: video title) * Bugsy Malone (1976) - Lena Marelli (as Bonita Langford) Theatre and tour appearances *''The Oscar Show - Birdland - Jazz Club - New York - (February 2010) - Herself (Singer) '' *''Chicago'' (June-July)- Roxie Hart - Montreal, Canada Place des Arts; Ottawa, Ontario National Arts Centre & (July,September-November 2009) - Ambassador Theatre (New York), Broadway, USA & Cambridge Theatre in London's West End from Dec 2009 - Jan 2010 *''Torvill and Dean's Dancing on Ice: The Tour 2008'' (April - May 2008) - Herself *''Chicago'' (December 2007 - February 2008)- Cambridge Theatre - Roxie Hart *''Short and Curly'' (May - July 2007) - Herself & Sandi Toksvig *''Torvill and Dean's Dancing on Ice: The Tour 2007'' (March - May 2007) - Herself *''Guys and Dolls'' (December 2006 - February 2007) - Alexandra Theatre - Miss Adelaide *''Chicago'' (May to July 2006) - Adelphi Theatre- London and the Cambridge Theatre - Roxie Hart *''Pete 'N' Me - (2005) - New End Theatre,Hampstead - Judy'' *''Children Will Listen'' - (75th birthday tribute to Stephen Sondeim) - Theatre Royal, Drury Lane - 2005 *''Fosse'' - (2004) - (National Tour)- Headline Performer *''Big Night Out at The Little Theatre - Watford Palace Theatre (2002) - Herself, Sandi Toksvig & Dillie Keane'' *''Bonnie Langford Now: And Her Musicians(30th Anniversary UK Tour)- (2001) - Herself '' *''Sweet Charity'' - (1998) - Victoria Palace Theatre - Charity Hope Valentine *''Hollywood and Broadway II - (1993 National Tour)- Herself, Wayne Sleep & Kim Criswell'' *''Oklahoma'' - (National Tour) - Ado Annie *''42nd Street'' - (National Tour)- Peggy Sawyer *''Queen Mother's 90th Birthday Gala Performance - (1990) - London Palladium - Herself '' *''Charlie Girl'' - (National Tour) - Charlie *''Me and My Girl'' - Adelphi Theatre - Sally Smith *''Peter Pan'' - (1985,1986)- Aldwych Theatre & (National Tour) - Peter Pan *''The Pirates Of Penzance'' (1983 & 1985) - Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, London Palladium & (National Tour) - Mabel & Kate *''Cats'' - (1981 & 1983) - New London Theatre - Rumpleteaser *''Gypsy'' - (Broadway revival) - (1974) - with Angela Lansbury- Winter Garden Theatre -(1974) - Baby June *''Gypsy'' - (1973)- with Angela Lansbury - Piccadilly Theatre - Baby June *''Gone with the Wind'' - (1972) - Theatre Royal, Drury Lane Pantomime appearances *''Peter Pan'' - (Dec 2008/Jan 2009) - 'Peter Pan'- Richmond Theatre - Surrey *''Cinderella'' - (Dec 2005/Jan 2006) - Prince Charming - Yvonne Arnaud Theatre - Guildford *''Mother Goose'' - (Dec 2004)- 'Principal Boy' - The Hexagon in Reading, Berkshire *''Dick Whittington'' - (Dec 2003/Jan 2004) - 'Dick Whittington' - Yvonne Arnaud Theatre - Guildford *''Peter Pan'' - (Dec 2002/Jan 2003) - 'Peter Pan' - Richmond Theatre-Surrey *''Aladdin'' - (Dec 2001/ Jan 2002) - 'Aladdin' - Devonshire Park Theatre-Eastbourne *''Jack & the Beanstalk'' - (Dec 2000/Jan 2001) - 'Aladdin' - Theatre Royal, Nottingham *''Aladdin'' - (Dec1996/ Jan 1997) - 'Aladdin' - Richmond Theatre - Surrey *''Aladdin'' - (Dec 1995/ Jan 1996) - 'Aladdin' - Churchill Theatre in Bromley *''Jack and the Beanstalk -(1993 /1994) - 'Jack' - Theatre Royal, Plymouth in Devon'' *''Cinderella'' - (1990/1991) - 'Cinderella' - New Wimbledon Theatre *''Cinderella'' - (Dec 1989/Jan 1990) - 'Cinderella' - Yvonne Arnaud Theatre,Guildford *''Cinderella'' - (Dec 1984/Feb 1985) - 'Cinderella' - New Wimbledon Theatre *''Dick Whittington''- (1980)- Theatre Royal Lincoln Audio * Doctor Who: The Fires of Vulcan (2000) — Mel * Doctor Who: The One Doctor (2001) — Mel * Doctor Who: Bang-Bang-a-Boom! (2002) — Mel * Doctor Who: Flip-Flop (2003) — Mel * Doctor Who Unbound: He Jests at Scars... (2003) — Mel * Doctor Who: Zagreus (2003) — Cassandra * Doctor Who: The Juggernauts (2005) — Mel * Doctor Who: Catch-1782 (2005) — Mel * Doctor Who: Unregenerate! (2005) — Mel * Doctor Who: Thicker than Water (2005) — Mel * Doctor Who: Red (2006) — Mel * Doctor Who: The Wishing Beast & The Vanity Box (2007) - Mel Albums * Cats (musical) (original cast recording) * Gypsy: A Musical Fable (original cast recording) * Wuthering Heights (original cast recording of Bernard J. Taylor's musical) * Oliver! * Seven Brides for Seven Brothers * The Songs of Roger Hammerstein 2 Leading Ladies * Bonnie Langford Now * Jazz At the Theatre (Produced by Ted Carfrae) References Category:Actresses